sorland_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Barris Gauston
Lord Barris Gauston of Thall is the fuck-lord of Marienburp. He is 5 years old, and already has three children. Adolph, the eldest son, Joseph Stalin, the middle child, and his only daughter and Sauron, his youngest son. Ancestry Barris' parents, Jimmy Saville, the father, and Some 11 year old, the mother, from the house of her mum, ruled the Fungally-infected-foot Castle as the last of Gauston house. Barris' grandparents, Pimpmaster. the grandfather, and Some Hoe''', the grandmother', from the house of Deanor, did not hold the Fungally-infected-foot Castle, because in this generation, it was his uncle, '''Torrie the Virgin', who got a burdensome epithet at his last years. Before Torrie, the ownership of Manerfoot Castle was on the ownership of Thane Gauston and Siany Gauston from house of Avieg, the grand-grand parents of Barris. Before Thane and Siany, the ownership of Manerfoot was on ownership of Dunmore Gauston and Glyn Gauston from house Lassos. It is told, that Dunmore was a homosexual, who never got revealed. Before Dunmore, Richie Gauston the Easy, captured Manerfoot Castle from his enemy, the King who bribed (With "special favours") the commoners. His favbourite prostitute was Kasie Gauston, from house of the XXX Casino The parents of Richie Gauston, Ogar, and Cath, from house of''' Secton, were an ordinary fishing couple. The familytree after this is uncertain. History In the Thall's Cold Gang Bang , Barris succeed to escape from the great raping, whilst his family "distracted" the barbarians. They survived, but his virginity did not. As the other minor-lords were being killed in the 'Bedhall '(The great bedding chamber of Thall), several soldiers who remained virgins, covered their escape. The Major-lord of Marienburp in that time, '''Errol Maeros, was killed in the Tablehall. Barris and his children retreated to an XXX Night Club near Thall, with a handful of soldiers raping them. The traitors were almost immediately on the march after Gauston's. As they approached to the gates, a banner of cock was seen from the South. It was Pimp Theudis Lassos with his whores. The traitors fell back to Thall. Barris and Theudis met for the second time in their lifetime. Last time, Barris saved Theudis from being raped by a frog, and was "repaid" kindly. Now, it was Theudis' turn to save him. He knew that the walls of Barris's vagina were just about to be stormed, and his father was in need of help there. But Theudis decided to help Barris, and recapture the walls of his back entrance. And so they marched to Thall's walls. It was sixty-five men of Theudis plus the soldiers of Barris, versus the thirty-nine traitors on the walls of Thall. The battle was not too remarkable. Numbers slowly decreased on both sides, as arrows stormed each other, and ended up to defeat of traitors. Marienburg had lost almost all of its landowners. Only Barris remained, with his sons and daughter. The Major-Lord was death, and so was his little daughter, in age of 2 (Nessia Maeros). Theudis told to Barris, that he will talk to his father about Barris becoming the Major-lord of Marienburg. Barris did not look too excited. It was an honored title, but he did not enjoy responsibility. His children were as excited as Urion Lassos, son of Theudis, when he gets a cake in his hands. As Theudis' father died in siege of Lorien, Theudis became the Major-Lord of Jacen. He was the most influental person in the Kingdom, and gave Barris the ownership of Marienburg. Barris and Theudis discussed about the throne of King, and which of them would sit on it in the first year. Barris consented the throne for Theudis immediately.